List of Zoids
Zoids are fictional mechanical life-forms, found on the planet Zi. A Zoid is essentially a mechanical animal formed around a techno-organic 'core' (known as a "Zoid Core"), which serves as its heart and mind. The Core is considered to be 'alive', making the Zoid a living creature. Otherwise, its body is an artificial mechanical construct like any other mecha. The Zoids franchise has expanded to include multiple model lines since 1982, five anime series, multiple video game series, and additional supporting material. This List of Zoids is of commercially released Zoids and does not include fan-made custom models. List of Zoids This is a list of all Zoids (and their types) that have been released in the form of a plastic model kit. There have been 16 different Zoids releases since 1982, and over 200 individual designs have been produced. When Zoids are released outside of Japan, the names are often changed. Where the name of the re-release differs, the alternate names for that Zoid design are placed in parentheses, along with the acronym for the release(s) that those names are used in (See the main Zoids articles or Category:Zoids releases for a detailed list of releases). Official variations are listed under the name of the Zoid that they are derived from. For more information on the official variants, see the primary Zoid's article. This list includes only Zoids released as model kits. It does not include: * Zoids that featured only in the anime, comics, or video games. * Limited runs specifically for competition prizes or convention exclusives. * Fuzor Zoids that have not been released as a single model kit. A * Aquadon (OER, Z2 - Aquazoid) - Frog Type * Arosaurer (TZ - Strikezilla; Z2 - Raptor) - Allosaurus Type ** Arosaurer PKB B * Bamburian - Panda Type * Barigator (OER - Kroc, RS - Chompz, TZ - Armoured Gator) - Crocodile Type * Battle Cougar (TZ - Storm Tiger) - Griffin Type * Battlerover (Zevle - Landgallop) - Ornitholestes Type * Bear Fighter (OER - Zear, Z2 - Cruncher) - Bear Type ** Bear Fighter Mk II * Beeshooter - Hornet Type * Berserk Fury (NAR - Berserk Fury) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Beserk Fury ** Sturm Fury * Bigasaur (OAR, OER - Giant Zrk) - Diplodocus Type * Bio Kentro - Kentrosaurus Type * Bio Megaraptor - Megaraptor Type ** Bio Megaraptor Glearmd (CMD) * Bio Ptera - Pteranodon Type * Bio Raptor - Velociraptor Type ** Bio Raptor Commander Type ** Bio Raptor Glearmd * Bio Raptor Gui- Microraptor Type * Bio Tricera - Triceratops Type * Bio Tyranno - Tyrannosaurus Type * Bio Volcano - Velociraptor Type * Black Horn - Styracosaurus Type * Black Rhimos (OER - Black Rhinos, Z2 - Redhorn) - Rhinoceros Type ** Black Rhimos Mk II ** Hebby (Heavy) Rhimos ** Metal Rhimos * Blade Hawk - Hawk Type * Blade Liger - Liger Type ** Blade Liger Black Impact (BI) ** Blade Liger Mirage ** Blade Liger Mirage Infinity ** Blade Liger Forest and Night Fight Version ** Blade Liger Leon ** Blade Liger (NAR) ** Blade Liger (NER) ** HMM Blade Liger *Penus X * Blitz Haken - Velociraptor Type * Blitz Hornet - Hornet Type * Blitz Sworder - Stag Beetle Type * Brastle Tiger - Tiger Type * Boldguard - Panoplosaurus Type * Brachiorakete - Brachiosaurus * Brachios (OER - Dramadon, TZ - Small Battlesaurus (Unreleased), NAR - Brachiosaur) - Brachiosaurus Type ** Brachios Mk II * Brachiozilla - Brachiosaurus/Tyrannosaurus Type ** Brachio Rex ** Brachio Tortoise * Brave Jaguar - Jaguar Type ** Brave Jaguar Set * Buster Eagle - Eagle Type * Byte Griffon - Griffin Type C * Cannon Diver - Sea Turtle Type ** Cannon Diver Deep Sea Version * Cannon Spider - Spider Type * Cannon Tortoise (OER - Kannon) - Tortoise Type ** Buster Tortoise * Cannonfort - Buffalo Type * Chimera Dragon - Dragon Type * Command Wolf (OER - Zarwolf) - Wolf Type ** Command Wolf Mk II ** Command Wolf AC ** Command Wolf Irvine Custom ** Command Wolf LC ** Command Striker * Connectes - Centipede Type * Crabraster - Crab Type * Cross Winger - Dragonfly Type * Cyclops - Monoclonius Type D * D.A. Lizards - Fuzor Zoid Type ** Shadow Arm Lizards * Dambuster - Bat Type * Dark Horn - Styracosaurus Type * Dark Spiner - Spinosaurus Type ** Killer Spiner * Deadborder (NAR - Battle Rex (Unreleased)) - Tarbosaurus Type * Deadbuster - Ladybird Type * Deadly Kong - Gorilla Type * Deantler - Chimera Type * Death Raser - Therizinosaurus Type ** Dekalt Dragon ** Decalto Dragon * Death Saurer - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Bloody Deathsaurer ** Crystal Deathsaurer * Death Stinger - Sea Scorpion Type ** Death Stinger ZS * Deathpion (Zevle - Zagram) - Scorpion Type * Decalto Dragon - Dragon Type * Demantis - Mantis Type * Demonshead - Chimera Type * Descat - Panther Type * Diablo Tiger - Tiger Type ** Diablo Tiger Beta * Dibison - Bison Type * Diloforce - Dilophosaurus Type * Dimetrodon (OER, Z2 - Spineback)-Dimetrodon Type * Dimetroptera - Dimetrodon/Pterosaur Type * Diploguns - Chimera Type * Dispellow - Buffalo Type * Dontress (Zevle - Gigiima) - Mantis Type * Double Sworder - Beetle Type * Dragoon Nest - Lobster Type D.X. Genesis - David Type E * Elephantus (OER - Protozoid) - Elephant Type * Elephander - Elephant Type * Energy Liger - Lion Type ** Energy Liger (NJR) ** Energy Falcon (Energy Liger with Jet Falcon) ** Energy Ray (Energy Liger with Gorilla Tron) ** Energy Storm Ligers (Energy Liger with Scissor Storm or Laser Storm ) * Evo Flyer - Microraptor Type F * Fire Phoenix - Phoenix Type * Flyscissors - Chimera Type * Furolesios (OER - Hydrazoid) - Plesiosaur Type G * G2 Rex - Tyrannosaurus Type * Gairyuki - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Gairyuki Shin ** Gairyuki Red * Gargantulus (OER - Spiderzoid/Tarantulon; RS - Legz; Z2 - Tarantulon) - Spider Type * Garius (OER - Tyrannozoid) - Tyrannosaurus Type * Garninaru - Grub Type * Gator (OER - Spineback; RS - Reptex; NAR - Gatordus) - Dimetrodon Type * Gekkou - Horseshoe Crab Type Blox Zoid * Geno Breaker - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Geno Breaker Jet * Geno Saurer - Tyrannosaurus Type * Geruder (OER - Zaton; RS - Batlar) - Triceratops Type * Gilvader - Wyvern Type ** Gildragon * Girafsworder - Stag Beetle Type * Glaive Quama - Longisquama Type * Godkaiser (NAR - Cannon Caesar (Unreleased)) - Tyrannosaurus Type * Godos (OER - Trooperzoid; RS - Spartak) - Tyrannosaurus Type * Gojulas (OER, TZ, Z2 - Zoidzilla; RS - Terox) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Gojulas Mk II ** Gojulas Mk II Limited ** Gojulas Mariner ** Gojulas the Ogre ** LB Gojulas ** LB Gojulas Mk II * Gojulas Giga - Gigantosaurus Type ** Gojulas Giga PKB ** Proto Gojulas Giga * Gorem (Zelve - Golgola) - Gorilla Type * Gordos (OER - Great Gorgon; RS - Gordox; NAR - Gordosaur) - Stegosaurus Type ** Cannoneer Gordos * Gorgodos (OER - Stegozoid) - Stegosaurus Type * Gorgolauncher - Gorgosaurus Type * Gorhecks (OER - Cyberdon; Z2 - Stego; NAR - Gol Hex (Unreleased)) - Stegosaurus Type ** Gorhecks PKB * Goriate - Snail Type * Gorilla Tron - Gorilla Type ** Ray Kong * Grand Molar - Mole Typer * Grappler - Beetle Type * Gravity Ptera - Pterodactyl Type * Gravity Saix - Cheetah Type * Gravity Saurer - Suchomimus Type * Gravity Wolf - Wolf Type * Grounchar - Echidna Type * Gul Tiger - Tiger Type * Gunbeetle - Beetle Type ** Crystal Gunbeetle * Gungyarados - Dragon Type * Gun Sniper - Velociraptor Type ** Gunsniper Naomi Edition (Red) ** Gunsniper black orpheus Sniper Style (boss) ** Gunsniper black orpheus assault style (boas) ** Gunsniper Leena Edition (gatling guns, missile pods, and radar) * Gun Tiger - Tiger Type * Gunbluster (NAR - Gunblaster) - Ankylosaurus Type * Gustav (OER - Red Scavenger) - Insect Type ** Gustav Moonbay Custom (NAR - Gustav) * Guysak (OER - Scorpozoid; RS - Stang; TZ - Evil Scorpion; NAR - Gusak) - Scorpion Type * Guysting - Scorpion Type H * Hammer Dome - Pachycephalosaurus Type * Hammer Rock (OER - Zore) - Gorilla Type * Hammer Head (NAR - Sledge Head) - Hammerhead Shark Type * Hardbear - Bear Type * Harpers - Spider Type * Hayate Liger - Liger Type ** Hayate Liger Special Edition (Clear colors) * Heldigunner (TZ, Z2 - Demon Lizard) - Iguana Type * Helcat (NAR - Atak Kat) - Panther Type ** Helcat Noir * Hidocker (OER - Brotozoid) - * Hien - Swallow Type Blox Zoid * Horn Crest - Styracosaurus Type * Horn Taur - Carnotaurus Type * Houndsoldier - Shepard Dog Type * Hover Cargo - Snail Type * Hurricane Hawk - Hawk Type I * Ice Blazer - Doberman Type * Iguan (OER - Zillon, NAR - Iguanasaur) - Iguanodon Type * Iron Kong (OER - Gore, RS - Badox) - Gorilla Type ** Iron Kong Mk II ** Iron Kong Mk II Limited ** Iron Kong PK ** Iron Kong Yeti ** LB Iron Kong J * Jet Falcon - Falcon Type K * Kamakira * Killer Bee - Paper Wasp Type * Killerdome - Crab Type * King Baron - Lion Type * King Gojulas - Tyrannosaurus Type * King Liger - Lion Type * König Wolf - Wolf Type ** König Wolf Mk II ** Heavy Arms König Wolf * Kyanossa - L * Lanstag - Moose Type ** Lancetag Break ** Lancetag Mass Production Type * Laserstorm - Chimera Type * Leoblaze - Lion Type ** Genius Wolf ** Infinity Leo * Leogator - Lion/Alligator Type * Leostriker - Lion Type * Lidier - Lion Type * Liger Zero - Liger Type ** Liger Zero Jager ** Liger Zero Panzer ** Liger Zero Schneider ** Liger Zero EM ** Liger Zero X ** Liger Zero Phoenix ** Liger Zero Phoenix (NJR) ** Liger Zero Falcon ** Liger Zero Falcon (NAR) ** Liger Zero Falcon (NJR) ** Liger Zero Holotech (Unreleased) ** Liger Zero Blue Souga ** Liger Zero Red Hiou * Lightning Saix - Cheetah Type * Lord Gale - Gargoyle Type ** Saint Gale M * Maccurtis - Crawfish Type * Madthunder (TZ - Thunder Tri-tops (Unreleased)) - Triceratops Type * Matrix Dragon - Fuzor Zoid Type * Malder (OER - Slime, RS - Slithor) - Snail Type * Mammoth - Mammoth Type * Marder (OER, Z2 - Hellrunner; RS - Runna) - Ornithomimus Type * Megatopros - Triceratops Type * Megeleon (NAR - Chameleor) * Metalhopper - Cricket Type * Missile Tortoise * Molga (OER - Slitherzoid; RS - Kreep; Z2 - Slither) - Caterpillar Type ** Cannonry Molga ** Rorarku Molga ** Crystal Molga * Mosasledge - Mosasaurus Type * Mugen Liger - Liger Type ** Holotech Mugen liger * Murasame Liger - Liger Type ** LB Murasame Liger N * Neptune (Zelve - Bolodie) - Alligator Type * Nightwise - Owl Type O * Orudios (TZ - Evil Pegasus) - Pegasus Type P * Parablade - Parasaurolophus Type * Pegasuros (OER - Cozmozoid) - Bird Type * Ptera Rayse - Pterosaur Type * Pteras (OER - Zark; RS - Rado; NAR - Ptera Striker) - Pterosaur Type R * Raiden - Warthog Type Blox Zoid * Rainbow Jerk - Peacock Type ** Rainbow Jerk Wind * Raptojaguar - Velociraptor Type ** Raptojaguar Set * Raynos - Pteranodon Type ** Holotech Raynos * Raysaurer - Tyrannosaurus Type * Rayse Tiger - Tiger Type ** Soul Tiger * Red Horn (RS - Brutox) - Styracosaurus Type ** LB Redhorn * Redler (OJR - Reddra; OER - Zolkon; TZ - Dragonfly, Z2 - Redwing) - Dragon Type ** Black Redler * Rev Rapter (NAR - Rev Raptor) - Velociraptor Type ** Raven Raptor ** Rev Rapter Night Patrol * Rez Tiger - Tiger Type * Roadskipper (Zelve - Zeeva0) - Ostrich Type S * Saberlion - Lion Type * Sabre Tiger (OER, TZ, Z2 - Zaber; NAR - Zaber Fang) - Tiger Type ** Greatsabre ** Holotech Zaber Fang * Saicurtis (OER - Scarab) - Beetle Type * Salamander (OER - Krark; RS - Radox; NAR, NER - Pteramander) - Pterosaur Type ** Salamander F2 ** Salamander Bombvern * Saradin - Armadillo Type * Sauro Knight - Dinosaur Type * Savinga - Flying Squirrel Type * Scissor Storm - Chimera Type * Sea Panther - Hermit Crab type * Seismosaurus - Seismosaurus Type ** Ultimate Seismo * Serpent - Snake Type * Shadow Fox - Fox Type ** Fire Fox * Sharp Back - Razorback Type * Shellkarn - Chimera Type * Shield Liger (OER - Shield Tiger; TZ, RS - Claw) - Lion Type ** Shield Liger Mk II ** Shield Liger DCS-J ** Shield Liger Commander SP ** Shield Liger Claw ** HMM Shield Liger ** HMM Shield Liger Desert Type ** Holotech Shield Liger ** Desert Shield Liger * Shotgaroo - Kangaroo Type * Shotwalker - Spider Type * Shot Eagle - Eagle Type * Sinker (OER - Z-Ray; RS - Stunra; NAR - Sea Striker) - Ray Type * Silver Kong - Gorilla Type * Snipe Master - Velociraptor Type ** Snipe Master Blue Unicorn * Soul Tiger - Tiger Type * Spearwing - Moth Type * Spiker - Mantis Type * Spino Sapper (NAR - Spino Snapper) - Spinosaurus Type ** Holotech Spino Sapper * Stealthcutter - Dragonfly Type * Stealth Viper (OJR - Snakes, OER - Znakes, TZ - Venom Snake (unreleased), NAR - Venomous Viper) - Viper Type * Stegoganzer - Stegosaurus Type * Storch - Archeaopteryx Type * Storm Sworder - Pteranodon Type ** Storm Sworder Jet * Styluarmour - Chimera Type T * Tank * Thunder Cannon - Triceratops Type * Transhawk - Hawk Type * Twinhorn - Mammoth Type U * Ultrasaurus (TZ - Battlesaurus) - Ultrasaurus Type * Unenlagia - Unenlagia Type V * Valkyrie Caesar - Lion Type W * Warshark (NAR - Warshark) - Coelacanth Type ** Holotech Warshark * Water Spider * Whale King - Whale Type ** Whitz Tiger Imitate ** Rez Tiger * Whitz Wolf - Wolf Type ** Whitz Tiger ** Sword Wolf Z * Zabat - Bat Type * Zatton (OER - Zunder; RS - Brox) - Dinosaur Type * Zeekdober (TZ - Doberman (unreleased)) - Doberman Type See also *Zoids *Unreleased Zoids *Zoids Customise Parts *Zoids Remodelling Sets Category:Zoids Z ja:ゾイド一覧